Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to a magnetic media device employing a heat-assisted magnetic recording (HAMR) head, and more particularly, to a method for monitoring optical power in the HAMR head.
Description of the Related Art
Higher storage bit densities in magnetic media used in media drives, such as disk drives, have reduced the size (volume) of magnetic bits to the point where the magnetic bit dimensions are limited by the grain size of the magnetic material. Although grain size can be reduced further, the data stored within the magnetic bits may not be thermally stable. That is, random thermal fluctuations at ambient temperatures may be sufficient to erase data. This state is described as the superparamagnetic limit, which determines the maximum theoretical storage density for a given magnetic media. This limit may be raised by increasing the coercivity of the magnetic media or by lowering the temperature. Lowering the temperature may not always be practical when designing hard disk drives for commercial and consumer use. Raising the coercivity, on the other hand, requires write heads that incorporate higher magnetic moment materials, or techniques such as perpendicular recording (or both).
One additional solution has been proposed, which uses heat to lower the effective coercivity of a localized region on the magnetic media surface and writes data within this heated region. The data state becomes “fixed” once the media cools to ambient temperatures. This technique is broadly referred to as heat-assisted magnetic recording, or HAMR, which can be applied to longitudinal and perpendicular recording systems as well as “bit patterned media”. Heating of the media surface has been accomplished by a number of techniques such as focused laser beams or near-field optical sources.
The optical power in the light delivery path of HAMR heads affects the heating temperature profile, and hence the recording quality during HAMR recording. During writing operations, optical power from a laser diode (LD) may fluctuate due to mode hopping, operation temperature drift, and aging. Monitoring and controlling this optical power can improve HAMR recording quality, reliability and head lifetime. Therefore, an improved method for monitoring optical power in a HAMR device is needed.